


Мятежный возраст

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Painplay, Roughness, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Tattoos, Teenage Rebellion, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tattoo parlor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Разозлённый на родителей, Саске на волне юношеского бунтарства делает нечто опрометчивое, отправляясь к Итачи в салон пирсинга и тату, но всё происходит не совсем по плану.





	Мятежный возраст

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebellious Age](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466988) by ursweetheartles. 



## Часть 1

Саске был зол, взбешён на родителей из-за какой-то идиотской фигни и пребывал в радостном волнении от своего юношеского бунтарства. Для него это была единственная возможная причина, чтобы всецело отдаться в руки брата. Может, его старший брат и был гением, но уж точно не самым здравомыслящим или уравновешенным человеком в мире.

Итачи всего пару недель назад получил сертификат тату-мастера, однако к этому времени он уже три года проработал в студии мастером пирсинга, что для старшеклассника вроде Саске было наикрутейшим занятием из возможных. Родители же в этом плане были настроены враждебно, однако Итачи уже был достаточно взрослым, чтобы не жить в их доме и обеспечивать себя финансово, так что поделать они ничего не могли.

 

Саске был весь на нервах, когда толкал входную дверь в студию, напряжённо сжимая в руке школьную сумку, и нахмурился, встретив поднятую бровь брата. Он слишком нервничал, чтобы прямо сейчас позволить Итачи сделать с собой что-то настолько существенное, и тем не менее в этот момент победило желание проделать что-то, что максимально раздосадует родителей.

— Здравствуй, младший брат. Что тебя привело? Ты в гости пришёл или наконец-то отрастил яйца?

Саске нахмурился, бросая сумку возле стойки ресепшена, к которой вальяжно привалился Итачи.

— Я хочу кое-что сделать, Аники. 

Итачи усмехнулся, глаза его полуприкрылись в сомнении. Саске помрачнел, зная, что при всей своей нервозности уклоняться ему больше некуда.

— Какие идеи?

Саске пожал плечами. В сущности ничего он ещё не надумал. Просто хотелось чего-нибудь.

— Не знаю, как хочешь.

Ухмылка Итачи стала шире, когда он поднялся, говоря одному из других мастеров встать за стойку, и повёл Саске мимо ожидающей очереди в первой комнате, до конца коридора, к комнате, которую Итачи использовал в качестве своего "офиса". Там он прошёл к маленькому столу сбоку, сел за него на стул на колёсиках, достал маленький альбом для зарисовок и переводную бумагу.

— Снимай рубашку и садись, Саске.

Мальчик несколько замешкался, не будучи уверенным в том, какую именно татуировку хочет прямо сейчас, ведь это было пожалуй, слишком перманентное изменение по сравнению с тем, чего он хотел. Итачи заметил беспокойство брата и ухмыльнулся, разворачиваясь спиной.

— Может, в таком случае ты захочешь пирсинг? Давай ты расскажешь мне, чего точно  _не_  хочешь... — Саске чуть поморщился от его поддразнивающего тона, не желая показаться брату глупым или ветреным.

— Ничего ниже пояса, и наверное, не на лице? — голос Саске колебался, однако Итачи на это только усмехнулся.

— Нет? Тогда как насчёт пирсинга пупка в виде кольца? Очень мило будет на тебе смотреться... 

Саске зыркнул на брата. Пирсинг пупка, на его вкус, это совсем уж _по-девчачьи_. 

Итачи ещё откровеннее заухмылялся.

— В таком случае как насчёт сосков? Очень простой пирсинг.

Саске кивнул. Такая идея прельщала куда больше. Ему вспомнилось фото бывшего парня его брата, некоторое время хранившееся в комнате мальчика, и у того парня были проколоты оба соска. Саске тогда ревновал, что этот бывший стал первым, кому Итачи сделал пирсинг, ещё задолго до получения сертификата. Выглядело это определённо сексуально, но при этом было скрыто от глаз. Саске кивнул.

Итачи отвернулся, с его уст бездумно полилась отработанная речь о предстоящей процедуре, но Саске слишком нервничал, чтобы внимать словам сейчас, когда из сложного на вид металлического футляра появился прибор, блестящий и стерильный на белых латексных перчатках Итачи. Потом Итачи вновь ему усмехнулся, в подначивающем тоне говоря, что они могут остановиться после первого прокола, если Саске не сможет терпеть боль. Саске насупился, укрепляясь в воле пойти до конца. Не мог он спасовать перед подобным вызовом, тем более перед Итачи.

И всё же Саске слегка подпрыгнул, когда рука брата коснулась его груди, и покалывающий холод медицинского спирта мазнул по чувствительному соску, уже твёрдому от прохлады и нетерпения. А потом его глаза встретились с глазами Итачи, и он немного расслабился, и старший брат послал ему странно поддерживающую лёгкую улыбку. И после этого Саске ощутил, что нервы значительно поуспокоились. Итачи по-прежнему был его братом, пускай и немножко безумным, но Саске ему доверял. Он улыбнулся в ответ, изучая лицо Итачи, пока тот отвернулся, и постарался не высказать напряжения в мышцах, когда блестящий пинцет крепко прихватил участок кожи. Тут их глаза встретились вновь.

— Расслабься, Саске. Обещаю, я не сделаю тебе больнее необходимого. Один укол — и всё. 

Саске нервно кивнул, и Итачи вздохнул, откладывая всё, что занимало руки, и придвигая Саске поближе, чтобы размять ему мускулы на плечах. Саске ощутил, как напряжение медленно рассасывается, и почувствовал, что практически плавится у Итачи в руках. Старший брат ухмыльнулся ему в шею.

— Готов? Просто не открывай глаза. Я скажу, когда.

Саске кивнул. Вернулась лёгкая нервозность, когда вблизи него опять оказался пинцет. Тем не менее он сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и заставил себя больше не напрягаться. Руки Итачи на его теле, сейчас облачённые в новые перчатки, были успокаивающими, и всё же Саске невольно желал, чтобы между ними не было никаких барьеров. При этой мысли он прикусил себе губу: сейчас нельзя было больше допускать таких мыслей.

— На счёт три, ладно?

Саске качнул головой, заставляя себя расслабиться. Он слышал, как брат возится с заправкой новой иглы, и не посмел открыть глаза и посмотреть, боясь струхнуть. Почувствовал, как иглу приставили к коже.

— Один, — голос Итачи был спокойным, ровным. Саске боролся за то, чтобы сохранить расслабленность. Он закусил губу, не замечая того, как у старшего брата дыхание коротко застряло в горле. При следующих словах голос Итачи едва различимо подрагивал.

— Два, — тут ресницы Саске вспорхнули, и если бы в этот момент Итачи свободной рукой не удерживал его на месте, Саске точно бы скорчился в клубочек от неожиданности, когда игла резко пронзила его сосок.

Больно было адски, но вдруг боль стала не так уж значима из-за нёсшегося по венам адреналина. Это было словно кайф, лучше, чем наркотики, и Саске вдруг почувствовал, что может абсолютно всё. Итачи ухмыльнулся ему, продевая сегментное кольцо в отверстие одним мановением запястья, вкушая тихий звук, почти стон, изданный Саске в ответ на краткую вспышку боли.

Он схватил со стола марлю, промакивая маленькие кровоподтёки с боков, пока вставлял на место шарик. Затем отступил назад, приподнимая бровь при виде разрумянившегося лица брата, внезапно испытывая неудобство от того, как приоткрылся рот Саске, как вздымалась грудь с новым украшением на бледной коже и ярко-розовом соске.

— Как думаешь, сможешь вытерпеть второй раз?

Саске кивнул — с лёгким сомнением из-за тремора в обычно чрезвычайно спокойном голосе брата. Это немного его взволновало: то, что что-то в нём заставило брата занервничать, а в его текущем состоянии эта мысль была крайне и крайне мучительной. Он позволил глазам наполовину прикрыться веками, когда Итачи очередной раз потянулся к спирту и взял новый комплект пинцета и иглы со стола.

Саске с удовольствием уловил лёгкий, почти незаметный трепет, пробежавший по рукам Итачи, когда Саске медленно облизнул губы. На секунду глаза Итачи приковались к ним, прежде чем переместиться на ещё нетронутый сосок, который снова похолодило спиртом, и рука на тёплой коже Саске задержалась немного дольше для простой случайности.

— Я сосчитаю до-...

Но Саске прервал брата до того, как тот воспользовался шансом восстановить свой контроль:

— Просто  _сделай_  это, аники.

Он заметил, что собственный голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем обычно, и это озаботило его не столь уж сильно, как могло бы. Он снова облизал губы, в этот раз внимательно наблюдая за тем, как брат приставляет иглу к его коже и прокалывает.

Саске всё равно немного вздрогнул, однако боль была ожидаемой, терпимой, и он испустил ещё один негромкий стон, когда Итачи продел украшение. На сей раз никакого остроумного ответа не последовало, и он с наслаждением заметил, как слегка подрагивают руки Итачи. На лице сложилась ухмылка, когда старший брат случайно уронил закрепляющий шарик ему на колени. Саске просто ждал с приподнятой бровью, когда Итачи протянет руку и подберёт его.

Саске с силой прикусил губу от стона, когда кисть Итачи мазнула по его полувозбуждённому члену, и смог увидеть шок на лице брата, быстро скрытый, хотя чем именно тот был вызван — звуком или же самой твёрдостью в штанах — Саске не знал. Он опять тихонько застонал, когда Итачи наконец поместил шарик на место и отступил назад. Когда тот поспешно вручил Саске его рубашку, младший Учиха слегка надулся, не желая заканчивать. Настала очередь Саске ухмыляться, когда он бросил рубашку на пол.

— Аники, я думаю, что хочу чего-нибудь ещё. Может, татуировку? Знаю, ты только что получил сертификат и ещё мало успел, но думаю, я хотел бы сделать у тебя одну.

Саске прямо-таки видел эту войну у Итачи в голове. С одной стороны, очень странно, когда твой младший брат ведёт себя подобным образом, а с другой — Итачи не мог как следует игнорировать приятное предвкушение при мысли о том, чтобы нанести чернила на гладкую бледную кожу брата.

Итачи тихо выругался, но всё равно ещё раз достал альбом и переводную бумагу. Саске опять забрался на стол, расслабившись, а рубашка его осталась забытой на полу. Он знал, что притрагиваться к свежим пирсингам не следует, и всё же не устоял. Тело всё ещё потряхивало от адреналина, а украшения выглядели такими красивыми и сексуальными, что он просто не удержался и легонько прошёлся по ним пальцами, осторожно оттягивая за колечки и слегка морщась от боли.

— Есть идеи, чего бы тебе хотелось, Саске? — Итачи сидел, уткнувшись в свой альбом, из-за чего Саске надулся. Куда больше ему нравилось, если внимание брата всецело принадлежало ему и только ему. Он издал тихий стон, чуть сильнее потянув за колечки, в результате чего Итачи с сердитым видом повернулся к нему.

— Саске, прекрати. Нельзя их трогать до заживления, иначе занесёшь инфекцию! — в мгновение ока Итачи оказался на нём, отводя его руки с ненужной ожесточённостью и пригвождая у Саске над головой.

Младший Учиха не выдержал и практически замурчал от их с братом внезапной близости. Итачи опять нахмурился и отпустил его, однако Саске успел почувствовать потрясающую твёрдость у брата в штанах. Это лишь вызвало у него ещё более широкую ухмылку, и он съехал со стола, проследовал за Итачи к столу и прислонился к его спине. Глаза расширились при виде небольших набросков. Стоило отдать Итачи должное: он был хорош. Саске позволил руке опуститься и обвести стилизованную версию фамильного герба.

— Вот этот мне нравится, Аники. Может... — улыбка стала шире, — может, мне на поясницу, как думаешь?

Итачи на секунду моргнул, застыв под тяжело навалившимся на него братом, тёплым и мягким, прежде чем с мрачностью отпихнуть мальчика от себя.

— Я не набью  _шлюховское клеймо_ * своему младшему брату.

Саске потерял равновесие и шлёпнулся на пол. Он огромными глазами посмотрел на возвышающегося над ним Итачи, и с такой позиции выпуклость на его собственных штанах была очевидной. Лицо Итачи исказилось в гримасе, когда он присел на колени, грубо хватая Саске за волосы.

— Тебя это заводит?  _Чёрт_ , Саске, а может, тебе в самом деле нужно клеймо.  _Шлюха_ , — что-то в мысленном образе, где его младший брат стоял на четвереньках, с поблескивающей от пота татуировкой, вставало ему поперёк горла. Что-то  _неправильное_  и ревнивое внутри кричало, что представленное должно быть только для него, Итачи. Он отскочил прочь так быстро, как только смог, отворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

Вот только Саске схватил его за щиколотки, удерживая на месте. Сейчас мир младшего Учихи пришёл в равновесие, и он ощутил холод, одиночество. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Итачи ушёл от него, тем более с таким лицом.

— Нет, Аники, подожди. Всё не так, мне очень жаль. Мы можем сделать, что пожелаешь, просто... пожалуйста? 

Итачи хмуро посмотрел на брата сверху вниз, но двинулся дальше, сбрасывая руки мальчика со своих ног с коротким пинком и выходя вон. А Саске так и остался лежать на полу на грани слёз, до тех пор пока не явился один из работников, чтобы выставить его с издевательской усмешкой.

 

***

Спустя неделю Саске вернулся, испепеляющим взглядом смеряя блондина за стойкой ресепшена, который улыбнулся ему знающей улыбочкой.

— Итачи не может выйти поиграть, он занят с  _настоящим_  клиентом. Приходи-ка ты позже.

Саске только ещё раз уничтожил его глазами и от души плюхнулся в одно из кресел ожидания. Чтобы убить время, он полистал один из журналов со стоящего напротив столика. Большинство изображений ему претили, у моделей было слишком много металла на лице, чернила полностью покрывали кожу.

Однако на одной странице он задержался. На бледной спине вращался органичный круг чёрных, маленьких, направленых в одну сторону трёх томоэ, закручивающихся в середине. Он улыбнулся, вынимая блокнот и максимально точно срисовывая картинку.

К тому времени, как Итачи проводил женщину, с которой работал, в вестибюль, Саске уже несколько раз перерисовал картинку, и та уже не походила ни на одну из представленных в журнале, была компактнее и меньше, хотя сохранила в себе принцип динамичного движения. Саске даже не заметил, что Итачи вышел, пока тот сам не подошёл к брату, хмурясь.

— Почему ты здесь, Саске?

Младший Учиха улыбнулся брату снизу вверх так невинно, как только смог.

— Хотел, чтобы ты осмотрел мои пирсинги. Я не уверен, что они хорошо заживают. И ещё хочу обсудить что-нибудь дополнительное. 

Итачи прикусил губу, прежде чем развернуться и пойти по коридору. Саске бегом подхватил свои вещи и припустил за братом.

— Я осмотрю твои пирсинги, Саске, но ничего более. Сделать тебе татуировку может кто-нибудь другой, а я на сегодня почти закончил.

Саске с надутым видом бросил вещи у порога, срывая через голову рубашку ещё даже до того, как Итачи успел закрыть за ними дверь.

— Но Аники, я же хочу, чтобы это сделал  _ты_. Другие мне не нравятся, они все жалкие. И потом, это как-то стрёмно, если меня будет лапать кто-то другой...

На это заявление Итачи зажевал губу. Ещё свеж был в воображении весь этот кошмар с шлюховским клеймом на Саске. Уверенности в удачности идеи не было, зато при мысли о ней внутри подскакивало ревнивое нечто, внезапно напоминая о том, что других работающих здесь уж точно нельзя было назвать  _моралистами_. Видеть их руки на своём младшем брате Итачи хотелось ничуть не больше, чем самому Саске. Итачи вздохнул.

— Так и быть, давай обсудим, но если работа большая, придётся её отложить.

Саске улыбнулся, с жаром обнимая Итачи, и негромко застонал, когда всё ещё уязвимые соски отёрлись о рубашку брата. Итачи осторожно распутался с братом, подталкивая Саске к столу позади. Он изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться на осмотре пирсингов с профессиональной точки зрения, и все равно не мог в этот раз изгнать образы из головы — весьма и весьма порочные образы.

Проколы выглядели неплохо, хотя были немного раздражены по краям, но заживали прекрасно. Итачи был почти уверен, что без шаловливых ручек братца тут не обошлось, но из-за того, как неподвижно Саске сидел перед ним, нервно барабаня пальцами по кушетке, ругаться не стал. Итачи с ворчанием отступил назад.

— Всё в порядке, заживают отлично, но если опять заболят, могу дать тебе мазь, чтобы притупить боль, — он тяжело рухнул в своё маленькое кресло, испытав внезапный дискомфорт от направления собственных мыслей, а также усталость, сильную-пресильную усталость. Он облокотился на стол у стены, укладывая голову на руку и глядя на Саске.

— Итак, чего ещё ты хочешь, отото? Я страшно вымотался и хочу уже закончить на сегодня.

На секунду Саске, казалось, оцепенел от потери контакта между ними, а потом подпрыгнул, всё ещё оголённый выше пояса, схватил блокнот, в котором черкал совсем недавно, и пересёк комнату, чтобы положить его перед Итачи на стол, с невинной улыбкой придвигаясь поближе.

— Я всё ещё хочу татуировку, хотя не знаю, куда именно. Думаю, хочу вот эту. Я над ней поработал, пока ждал в приёмной. Кажется, сейчас я довёл её до идеала, — Саске практически светился, и Итачи должен был признать, что работа хороша. Картинка показалась ему похожей на виденные прежде, но определённо была другой и определённо придумана самим братом. Он испытал некоторую гордость за то, что Саске создал нечто подобное для своей первой татуировки. Итачи уже устал набивать невнятные вспышки богатеньким мальчикам и байкерам, и хотел, чтобы первый раз Саске стал особенным.

От такой двусмысленности Итачи чуть ли не покраснел, и во рту просохло. Он перевёл взгляд на бледную гладкую спину брата, который в свою очередь повернул голову, чтобы глянуть на него через плечо, практически соблазняюще, отчего Итачи поразило внезапным, больным побуждением пробежаться руками по этой коже, безупречной и нетронутой. Однако очень скоро он нанесёт на неё чернила, оставит перманентную, нестираемую метку, которую Саске проносит всю жизнь, думая об Итачи всякий раз, как увидит её. Решение было принято, и почему-то он знал, что уже не может дождаться.

— Ну хорошо, Саске, думаю, я могу сделать её сейчас, раз тебе так сильно этого хочется. Это не займёт больше часа, если ты точно  _уверен_...

Саске энергично закивал, и при взгляде на младшего брата Итачи понял, что Саске не только был уверен как никогда в жизни, но ещё и считал, что Итачи просто не сможет в чём-либо ему отказать, если получит взамен такую ослепительную улыбку. При этой мысли его проняла легчайшая дрожь, пока он медленно обходил мальчика по кругу. Пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, он не устоял перед тем, чтобы дозволить пальцам провести по этой гладкой коже. И с наслаждением вкусил ответную дрожь тела Саске. Пальцы остановились на месте перехода шеи в плечо с левой стороны.

— Думаю, лучше всего сделать её здесь, тогда ты сможешь при желании скрыть её, хотя в этом месте может быть болезненно. А можно сделать на руке или на животе, тогда будет не так больно.

Саске напрягся под его ладонью, и Итачи уже знал, что Саске выберет именно это место.

— Я вытерплю, Аники. Если это наилучшее место, то делай.

Улыбка Итачи только расширилась, и он отвернулся, чтобы её утаить, умело перенося дизайн на переводную бумагу, при этом тихонько мурлыкая себе под нос. Он слышал, как Саске нетерпеливо ёрзает на кушетке у него за спиной, из-за чего захотелось делать всё только медленнее. Как ни странно, сейчас он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, от прежней измождённости и почти подавленности не осталось и следа, кровь в венах пела от возможности нанести чернила на кожу Саске.

Младший брат чуть вздрогнул, когда он вопросительно мазнул проспиртованной ваткой по его плечу, но быстро оправился, хмурясь. Саске не знал, почему прикосновения рук Итачи вызывают у него столь чуткую реакцию и столь бурную. Он задрожал, когда руки исчезли, но воспротивился побуждению обернуться и проводить брата глазами. Руки сжались на бумаге под собой, когда он уловил напряжение в шее, готовой развернуться.

Потом к коже прижалась бумага, и Итачи провёл по ней чем-то, прежде чем снять её. Саске обернулся посмотреть, и глаза у него расширились при виде чёрных контуров. От этого во рту пересохло, и кровь помчалась резвее. Он делал это, взаправду  _делал_. По идее, он должен бы занервничать, захотеть убежать, однако предвкушение и удовольствие в венах пересилили всё остальное, оставляя его распалённым и,  _ох_ , таким готовым.

Саске заслышал шорох распечатываемого стерильного пакета и позволил себе немного повернуться, наблюдая, как Итачи заправляет иглу в татуировочную машинку и достаёт картридж с чёрными чернилами. Итачи установил оба элемента и развернулся к брату. Саске сделал глубокий вдох, когда Итачи подошёл, устанавливая позади него маленький стул на колёсиках и укладывая младшего брата на спину.

— Расслабься, Отото... Не будет больно... слишком сильно...

## Примечание к части

* tramp stamp — уничижительный сленговый термин, обозначающий татуировку прямо над копчиком у девушки лёгкого поведения или проститутки. Татуировка как правило имеет вид бабочки или цветка и содержит имя носительницы.

 

 

## Часть 2

Саске несколько напрягся. Вонзающаяся в кожу игла доставляла медленную жгучую боль, а впрочем, ничего удивительного. С другой стороны, ощущение вместе с тем было на удивление терпимым, и около двадцати минут спустя утихло до чего-то сродни шумовому фону. Саске просто лежал, по возможности сохраняя неподвижность, и старался не пялиться Итачи в лицо. Великолепное, твёрдо сосредоточенное. Ощущения на своей коже гладких тёплых рук, пускай и под тонким слоем латекса, и взгляда, направленного исключительно на Саске, были впечатляющими.

Он не мог описать то отчаяние, которое испытал после прошлого своего визита, когда Итачи назвал его шлюхой и бросил здесь на полу, не возвратившись даже для того, чтобы выпроводить. А впрочем, оно того стоило, и былой адреналин сейчас вернулся, только раззадоривая у Саске аппетит. Он скрестил ноги на столе, потому как неуютное напряжение в шортах возвращалось. Из-за этого Саске ощутил себя испорченным, но в то же время ему почему-то стало только лучше. Он не мог передать это словами: ощущение рук брата на себе, то, каким чуть ли не гордым Итачи казался, когда Саске пришёл к нему в последний раз, то, как тот гордый взгляд вернулся в ещё более явной форме, когда Саске показал брату эскиз для своей первой татуировки.

Итачи всегда проявлял ум, креативность, много где побывал, а потому у родителей имелись на него большие планы: школы Лиги плюща, высокооплачиваемые профессии, престижные награды. У Итачи всё это могло быть, его успеваемость открывала ему все дороги, и он мог поступить куда только пожелает. Но отказался от всего, выбрав нечто совершенно иное, нечто, чего хотел сильнее. Также он не оглядывался назад, и когда родители пригрозили вышвырнуть его из дома — просто съехал, не дав им такого шанса. Первое время пожил у друга, пока не устроился на постоянную работу в салоне и не обзавёлся собственным углом.

Теперь Итачи был самостоятельным, имел впечатляющее портфолио и растущий список клиентов. У него была репутация лучшего в городе, и многие считали, что это лишь вопрос времени — когда он возьмёт выше и отправится куда-нибудь ещё. Саске знал, что брату это по плечу, хотя сомневался, что тот использует такую возможность. Итачи явно был счастлив и здесь, словно ничего большего и не желал, в особенности теперь, когда родители от него отвязались.

Саске, который всегда равнялся на брата, был раздавлен его уходом, но ещё большее потрясение пережил, когда после случившегося родители вызвали его на разговор и предупредили не становиться похожим на Итачи. Саске тогда чуть не наорал на них. Как бы ему хотелось быть смелее, увереннее в себе. А вместо этого он проживал жизнь, которую для него спланировали, получал хорошие оценки и двигался к поступлению в колледж. Однако эти метки, которые Итачи сейчас оставлял на его коже, служили обещанием, что больше Саске так жить не станет, что отныне будет следовать собственному пути, следовать за своим братом.

От этой мысли его бросило в лёгкую дрожь, что заслужило недовольное цоканье от Итачи. Саске нахмурился от собственной слабости, не желая разочаровывать Итачи. Он вновь сфокусировался на лице брата, на сосредоточенности в его глазах и на обнаруженном в них удовлетворении. Это усугубило его маленькую проблему, хотя и грудь распёрло от гордости, потому как этот взгляд, эти глаза — вновь принадлежали ему.

Он даже едва заметил, в какой момент выключилась татуировочная машинка, зато заметил, когда с него убрались руки, чтобы протереть обработанную кожу марлевым тампоном, после чего Итачи отъехал на стуле назад. Без контакта Саске ощутил внезапный холод, но порадовался, когда брат возвратился к нему, чтобы наложить стерильную мазь под новый марлевый тампон. Потом Итачи с улыбкой обратился к младшему брату:

— Ну вот, Саске, всё готово. Дома помоешь её, только руки должны быть чистыми. Я дам тебе специальное мыло. Повязку слишком долго не держи: коже нужно дышать. Зажить должно недели через две, но ты приходи, если возникнут вопросы. 

Саске слегка потеребил марлю, когда принимал сидячее положение, скрещивая ноги и прикусывая губу, поскольку его маленькая проблема решила напомнить о своём существовании.

Итачи это заметил, проходя мимо, однако предпочёл притвориться слепым и стал наводить в салоне порядок, выбрасывая использованное и убирая тату-машинку в футляр. Он пожелал, чтобы его младший брат просто надел уже рубашку и ушёл, и с лёгкой улыбкой заслышал позади себя шорох ткани. Всё же Саске был умным мальчиком. Итачи вынул листок для рекомендаций по уходу из нижнего ящика маленького письменного стола и кое-что набросал. Он завёл обычную свою зазубренную речь о том, что делать и чего не делать, даже если всё это он брату уже говорил. Это помогло ему снова вклиниться в роль профессионала, и именно такое взаимодействие ему хотелось сохранить.

Но когда он обернулся, в глотке у него пересохло. Теперь Саске был не просто без рубашки, но ещё и лёг на спину, одной рукой вцепившись в свой ремень. Глаза его были закрыты, кожа разрумянилась, а выпуклость на узких джинсах была слишком большой и отчётливой, чтобы её игнорировать. Итачи туго сглотнул и обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться, а собственный член слегка подёргивается от увиденного.

Саске приоткрыл щёлочку в одном глазу, выглядя застенчивым, потому как глаза брата уверенно проходились по его промежности, слегка поблескивая, а в лице Итачи читалось замешательство. Лучшее и представить было трудно, и Саске жёстко прикусил себе губу, только бы не ухмыльнуться, а потом слегка поелозил бёдрами по столу.

— Аники, я чувствую лёгкую слабость. Можно я немножко тут полежу? — он не смог не насладиться ответным молчанием, потому как уже готовился к худшему — что Итачи опять столкнёт его на пол и уйдёт — и всё же надеялся на лучшее. Как же чертовски приятно было то, как брат смотрел на него с голодными глазами и отвисшей челюстью. А Саске просто лежал, поднеся одну руку, чтобы накрыть глаза, словно и в самом деле всего лишь отдыхал, при этом внимательно прислушиваясь к движениям брата. Но тем не менее улавливал одну только тишину.

И тут Итачи в два счёта развернулся и стремительно удалился, а Саске растерянно моргнул, созерцая пустую комнату. Это его озадачило, ведь он же видел, какие у брата были глаза и как ему хотелось. Почему было просто не взять предложенное, у Саске в голове не укладывалось. В конце-то концов, здесь же давно никого не было, лишь они двое в закрывшемся салоне.

Саске поднялся и сел, и твёрдость неловко притёрлась о штаны. В ответ на это ощущение он испустил разочарованный стон. Как же он ненавидел то, что Итачи сделал его таким: изнывающим от желания и дезориентированным. Он остался один, Итачи бросил его, а Саске уже порядком поддостало уходить отсюда с болезненным стояком. Ну, раз уж Итачи не пожелал ему помочь, то Саске и сам мог позаботиться о своей проблеме.

Он позволил одной руке скользнуть по обнажённому животу и ещё ниже, к твёрдой выпуклости на штанах, крепко потирая её ладонью сквозь плотный деним. Саске закрыл глаза, дыхание участилось от приятного давления на пах. Однако он не стал много времени терять попусту, расстёгивая пуговицу и ширинку, звяканье которой практически эхом отдалось в пустой комнате. Он слегка поёрзал, достаточно расслабляя штаны, чтобы дотянуться до брифов под ними.

Ощущение кожи на коже было куда более интенсивным, и он прикрыл веки, представляя руку брата, крепко обхватывающую его ствол по мере ласк. Он размазал влагу с кончика по всей длине при помощи большого пальца, легонько постанывая от ощущения гладкости поглаживаний, от того, как теперь рука гораздо лучше заскользила по пламенеющей коже. Другая рука поднялась к соскам, по-прежнему излишне чувствительным, в особенности сейчас, когда он был настолько возбуждён.

Саске сильно ущипнул за один, шипя от боли и перекатывая его между большим и указательным пальцами, посылая дрожь ощущений вниз по позвоночнику, навстречу удовольствию от члена. Затем он потянул за колечко, потом перешёл ко второму соску. Лёгкие вспышки боли его только подстёгивали, когда он представлял себе усмехающиеся глаза Итачи, то, как брат надвигается на него, опять называет шлюхой, но в этот раз слово звучит в другом тоне, не в грубом и оскорбительном, как в прошлый раз. А может, вид у Итачи был бы мягче, был бы открытым и растерянным, каким бывал прежде, не таким уверенным в себе. При мысли о таком своём брате Саске сорвался через край вместе с негромким, гортанным выкриком имени старшего брата.

Саске дал себе секунду полежать, тяжело дыша. Тело было липким от пота и таким разгорячённым после оргазма. Он улыбнулся, выводя маленькие круги по лужице остывающей спермы у себя на животе. В голове всё ещё стоял образ того, какими глазами Итачи смотрел на лежащего на столе братика, помеченного его руками и такого возбуждённого.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и сел, хватая с маленькой стойки бумажное полотенце и по возможности стирая с себя сперму, пока кожа не приобрела сносное состояние, пускай и слегка липковатое. Дома он сможет принять душ, ему ведь всё равно надо будет помыть татуировку.

На губах Саске всё ещё играла мягкая улыбка, пока он натягивал рубашку через голову.

 

**

Итачи точно пришпорило звуком, который брат издал в задней комнате. Глаза до сих пор были круглыми от глубокого изумления наглостью братишки. Он-то рассчитывал, что Саске сразу уйдёт или же останется сидеть в неловкости, как это было в прошлый раз. Однако же мальчишка взял да и решил разобраться со своей маленькой проблемой прямо здесь. Итачи до сих пор ощущал покалывание нервного удовольствия в позвоночнике, когда прислушивался к происходящему за дверью, держа в руке забытый пластиковый пакет с мылом и лосьоном для татуировки.

Колени у него всё ещё подрагивали, в ушах звенел голос младшего брата, этот бездыханный тихий вскрик, в котором он едва ли расслышал:  _«Итачи»._


End file.
